Bébé
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Un autre "Jour J" un peu plus long:)
1. Chapter 1

Bébé pour Zoé ㈶0

Bonjour!

Alors voilà un autre "Jour J" on va dire. Je viens de me rappeler que j'en avais un autre ( celui ci;) et je trouvais l'autre un peu trop court. Le titre c'est "Bébé pour Zoé" car en fait, je l'ai écris pour mon amie Zoé qui est tout aussi fan de Mentalist que moi! On était dans un car en voyage scolaire, elle voulait que je lui fasse une histoire avec un "bébé Jane" alors voilà!( Un voyage en car de 5h est très inspirant!:) Je ne sais pas encore si je vais mettre le 2ème chapitre qui est déjà écrit parce que j'aime bien comme c'est mais à vous de me dire ce que vous préférez! En fait je ne sais pas si celui ci en beaucoup plus long...:/ donc je mettrais le 2ème chapitre!

Merci et Bonne lecture!

Jane tenait la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre. Térésa avait les yeux fermés, épuisée par le travail qu'elle venait de faire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une infirmière, un bébé dans les bras. Elle sourit à Jane avant déposer l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Vous avez une magnifique petite fille en bonne santé! Félicitations!

Lisbon qui d'habitude ne s'autorisait pas à se faire avoir par ses sentiments laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues tant elle était émue. Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour un enfant, encore moins avec Jane, l'homme qui pendant plusieurs années avait été son consultant le plus chiant du monde! Mais le pire c'est qu'elle l'aimait son affreux consultant, de tout son coeur. Jane, lui, était le plus heureux des hommes. Il venait d'être papa pour la 2ème fois et même si cela lui rappelait de vieux et douloureux souvenirs, il était au comble du bonheur.

La petite fille ouvrit soudain ses yeux bleus tels à un océan et un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage des ses parents. Jane se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa fille puis se redressa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lisbon.

-Elle est magnifique, Térésa! Je suis si fier de vous!

Lisbon sourit, touchée par les mots de Jane. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de celui - ci pour approcher son visage du sien, sentit son souffle sur sa peau puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu veux la porter? Demanda tout doucement Lisbon.

-Avec plaisir!

Jane passa délicatement ses mains sous le corps tout frêle du bébé. Lisbon l'observa poser un regard protecteur sur leur fille. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel regard dans les yeux de son ancien consultant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la petite s'était endormie dans les bras de son père. Jane la déposa alors en douceur dans le petit lit avant de que Lisbon dormait, elle aussi. Il sortit de la chambre et partit à la recherche d'une tasse de thé, laissant sa nouvelle famille se reposer.

Voilà! Le 2ème arrive, je vais essayer plus long...

N'oubliez pas les petits commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Bébé pour Zoé ㈶0 Chapitre 2

Voilà comme j'avais prévu la suite. La fin m'est venue comme ça et je la trouve bien, pas besoin d'aller plus loin㈴2 A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez même si j'ai été assez déçue pour les reviews...

Bonne lecture quand même!

Quand Lisbon se réveilla elle garda encore un peu les yeux fermés pour être sûre que ce qu'elle venait de vivre était bien réel. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve même si elle savait que c'était bien la réalité, pendant ces derniers mois elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et depuis peu leur fille. Elle retomba sur terre en sentant une odeur de thé envahir la pièce et sourit avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il était là, devant elle, une tasse à la main. Elle se demanda bien où il avait pu la trouver. Il lui rendit son sourire et vient s'asseoir près d elle.

-Alors?

Un magnifique souvenir remonta en elle.

-Alors!

Il sourit de nouveau en voyant qu'elle avait compris.

-Bien dormis ma belle?

\- Oui! J ai dormis longtemps?

-Mmh... Non une petite demi heure.

-Seulement?!

Mais elle ne laissa pas le temps à Jane de répondre quelque chose car elle se redressa pour contempler sa fille.

Elle fut légèrement déçue en voyant que celle ci dormait mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas la réveiller. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur son visage puis se retourna vers Jane avant d'entendre un coup à la porte.

-Entrez! Fit Jane.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Cho suivait de près par Rigsby et Grace, une petite fille dans les bras. Lisbon ne pu retenir un petit cris de surprise en voyant son ancienne équipe débarquer. Certes elle les avait vu au mariage et elle côtoyait Cho tout les jours mais les voir tous ensemble lui pinça le coeur.

-Bonjour, Térésa! Lança joyeusement Grâce.

-Hey, boss!

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Rigsby! Je ne suis plus votre patron, encore moi maintenant! Répondit Lisbon en rigolant et en disignant sa fille, ce qui fit bien rire Van Pelt.

Elle sourit à Cho qui lui fit Bonjour de la tête.

-Comment allez - vous? Demanda Grâce en déposant sa fille par terre.

-Très bien, merci! Répondit Lisbon. Mon Dieu, qu'elle a grandi!

-Dis bonjour, Maggie.

-Bonjour tante Té'ésa. Dit timidement l'enfant.

-Tante? S'étonna Jane.

-Oui, enfin on parle souvent de vous et ils ont décidé que vous étiez leurs tante et tonton. Expliqua Grâce. Ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Rassura Lisbon. C'est même bien.

-Alors? Elle s'appelle comment? S'impatienta Rigsby.

-Lilly! Lança joyeusement Jane.

-Oui mais plus précisément Lilly Charlotte Clara Jane. Rectifia Lisbon en souriant à Jane qui lui rendit son sourire reconnaissant.

-Clara? Questionna Rigsby.

-C'était la nom de ma mère.

Maggie qui c'était faite toute petite depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés se mit sut la pointe des pieds et s'exclama:

-Ben elle est où, ma cousine?

Cette réaction soudaine fit rire l'ancien groupe du CBI, qui se retourna vers la petite Lilly.

-Ze peut la pende dans mes bas? Zozota Maggie

-Non ma chérie, tu es trop petite.

-Ben non, Ze suis pus gande que elle! Se fâcha l'enfant.

-Attends, intervint Lisbon, ta maman va la prendre et tu pourras la voir.

-Vous êtes sûre?

-Bien sûr! Vous avez déjà eu une fille ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir peur que ma meilleure amie porte ma fille!

-Haha! Merci. Rigola Grâce avant de prendre Lilly dans ses bras.

On ne pouvait pas être plus doux que Van Pelt, Lisbon le savait c'est pourquoi elle avait toute confiance en elle.

Grâce s'était assise sur une chaise et la petite Maggie observait le bébé avec une admiration profonde. Rigsby les regardait tout en parlant avec Cho et Lisbon posait un regard attendri sur toute son équipe.

Jane, quand à lui, admirait le magnifique tableau qu'était sa nouvelle famille. Toute ces années de vengeance, de peur, d'angoisses, de tristesse, tout ça était maintenant derrière lui. Il ne restait que le bon moment qui étaient quand même nombreux. Chaque sourire, chaque regard de Lisbon lui avait été d'une précieuse aide et était maintenant de précieux souvenirs. Quand il était revenu après 2 ans d'absence, il avait décidé d'avancer, de changer peut être plus pour elle. Puis Pike était apparus, et là il avait vraiment pris conscience qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait alors sauté sur l'occasion, il avait ré ouvert une vieille enquête. Il l'avait manipulée, ça il le savait, il s'en voulait. Mais elle était restée. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et lui avait avoués ses sentiments, certes un peu tard mais il l'avait fait. Enfin, ils avaient pu vivre des moments magiques ensemble puis il était encore partis. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi. Mais peu importe, il était revenu pour elle et elle l'avait pardonné, encore. Puis après avoir bien réfléchis, il l'avait demandée en mariage. Il voulait passer le restant de sa vie avec elle, il en était sur. Elle avait accepté sans hésitation. Et enfin, à la soirée de leur mariage elle le lui avait annoncé. Et après neuf mois de pur bonheur, il était redevenu le père d'une adorable petite fille.

Il sentit la main de Lisbon se poser sur la sienne alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Térésa lui sourit tendrement, l'attira près de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Merci, Patrick! Merci pour tout! Je t'aime!

L'entendre l'appelé par son prénom lui pinça encore plus le coeur et avant de dire quoi que ce soit il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci à toi Térésa! Je t'aime!

FIN! Voilà, merci d'avoir lu! Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, n'hésitez pas SVP! ㈴2㈴1


End file.
